


Phichit's Proposal

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Crusaders of Fluff! [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: A small drabble of our beautiful boy Phichit about to ask the love of his life to marry him. (It is up to the reader to decide who that love is ;)Inspired by the incredible art bymagical-mistralOriginal art can be foundhereAs always if you have a request for us (individually or as a team!) please come find us on Tumblr!!magical-mistraln3rdlif343va





	Phichit's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



“Just breathe.”

Phichit stood in the field of golden flowers, watching the clouds roll by, reminding himself to stay calm. Clutched in his hand was a bouquet of white flowers, a symbol of hope and innocent love according to Victor. Phichit wasn’t sure that his love was innocent, but he knew that it had all the hope he could have ever wished for.

Lifting his other hand, he looked at the black box. The velvet was soft under his thumb as he ran it over the lid. Inside the ring was simple, simple and elegant as the man it was intended for. It had taken him three months to find the perfect band, but when he had found it, all of nervousness had disappeared. This ring was meant for the love of his life, and their love was meant forever.

Orchestrating the proposal had been no small feat. The field was where they had first admitted their love, in between shy kisses as the yellow petals danced in the sunbeams. That day had been Phichit’s favorite, and there was no other place that he could have imagined taking this next step.

He heard the whistle behind him, the signal that his love would be there any moment. Glancing over his shoulder, he heard the shutter click on Yuuri’s camera. He couldn’t see his best friend, but he heard the good luck whisper as Phichit turned to face flowers once again.

His heart began to race, thudding in his chest with nerves and excitement as he pictured the beauty of his love’s face and all of the wonderful memories life had brought them. The box in his hand was real, the flowers resting against his back were soft, and the sunlight made everything around him glow. Everything was perfect.

“Phichit?”

The voice behind him had Phichit grinning at his feet, tears winking against his eyelashes. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned toward his future.  


End file.
